Broken
by Wunder Boy
Summary: "Because you're my best friend," Derek answers, before he continues reading his book. He says it so matter-of-factly that Julian almost feels stupid for asking. / Dalton-verse. Future Derian.


**A/N:**Because Julian Larson is the fandom doorknob: everyone gets a turn. And I love him.

**Disclaimer:**Neither Glee nor Dalton is mine.

* * *

><p>He gets up before the sun rises.<p>

The floor's nowhere near comfortable enough to sleep on, so his back aches a little, and he feels his joints cracking with every move he makes. But when he turns and sees Julian sprawled on his bed, wide-eyed and clearly still terrified, Derek's beside him in one swift motion, his aching back be damned.

"How long was I asleep?" Derek asks, rubbing at his eyes.

"Not long enough," Julian mutters tiredly. "You look like shit."

"Have you seen yourself lately?" Derek retorts, but not unkindly. "You didn't sleep at all, did you?"

The actor shrugs lightly. "Couldn't."

"Classes start soon, so I suggest you try taking a power nap or something—."

"I'm not going to class today, D," Julian says firmly. "I can't."

Derek sighs deeply before he nods his head. "I'll tell them you're sick, then."

"Thank you."

He briefly smiles at Julian, before he stands up and heads towards the door.

"Wait!" Julian cries out, grabbing his friend by the wrist. "Where are you going?"

"I was gonna go get some coffee," Derek says, scratching the back of his head. "Do you want some?"

"No," the brunette replies, letting go of Derek's wrist. "I want you to stay."

"What?"

"Just stay for a couple more minutes," Julian whispers pleadingly. "Just until the sun comes up."

A pause.

"Then you better move over," Derek replies, as he walks towards the bed. "Because I'm not staying on the floor again."

&.&.&

"I'm sorry."

Derek looks up from the book he's reading and eyes Julian curiously. "What for?"

"This!" the brunette replies, waving his hands all over the place. "You don't have to be in here! You don't have to look out for me all the time! You're busy enough as it is!"

"I know," Derek shrugs.

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because you're my best friend," Derek answers, before he continues reading his book.

He says it so matter-of-factly that Julian almost feels stupid for asking.

&.&.&

When they finally get together, he throws a party.

The Brightman twins offer to help him out (much to his surprise), so the party at Stuart is big, and loud, and filled with colorful balloons and banners with congratulatory messages printed on them.

_'Well, it's about time!'_

_'Congratulations! You finally grew a pair!'_

_'Thanks for not being such a squid!'_

When Julian and Logan walk in that night, three confetti canons go off simultaneously. The couple covered in strips of colored paper stands in shock as they survey their surroundings, and try to take it all in. When their eyes land on Derek and the Tweedles, however, they immediately make their way through the massive crowd of Dalton students and run after the party planners, with every intention of murdering them.

"I can't believe you threw us a party," Julian says, when he finally reaches Derek. "Do you have any idea how many times I've been clasped on the back in the last five minutes?"

"This party isn't for you," Derek snorts. "It's for me."

"How come you get a party?" Julian laughs.

"Because I'm finally off the hook!" Derek cries joyously. "I'm done babysitting the both of you!"

His smile falters though, when he sees the serious expression on Julian's face. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that—."

The rest of his sentence is cut off when Julian suddenly hugs him.

"Thank you," the brunette quickly whispers in Derek's ear.

He doesn't even have time to return the hug before Julian pulls back, in time to seeLoganwalking towards them, a triumphant grin on his face.

Derek turns around and sees the Tweedles in the middle of the room, completely covered in cake.

&.&.&

Come graduation, he's named the valedictorian.

No one in Stuart is surprised.

And though his chest swells with pride, he's pretty sure that the feeling of accomplishment will wear off once he hears what the other houses think of it.

"To hell with what the others think!" Logan says excitedly. "You're the fucking valedictorian!"

Derek laughs, then confidently smiles at the camera as Michelle takes their picture.

After the ceremony, he excuses himself from his family to go talk to Julian.

"Hey Jules!" Derek calls, walking towards him.

"Yeah?" the actor replies, looking up from his phone.

"Are your parents—?"

"Didn't show up," Julian says, smirking lightly.

Derek falters. "That sucks."

"Whatever," Julian shrugs. "It's not a big deal."

"And Lo? I haven't seen him a while," Derek remembers, looking around. "He didn't ditch us now, did he?"

"No," the brunette grins. "Michelle dragged him off ten minutes ago. She insists that he has a picture in like, every room he's ever been in. Something like that."

"You can't really blame her for being sentimental today," Derek chuckles. "I mean, this is it! We're going to college! Or at least Lo and I are, while you'll be goofing off—."

"Holy shit," Julian cries, brushing off the insult as he buries his face in his hands. "That stupid cap is turning you into a sap!"

Julian reaches out to grab his friend's graduation cap, but Derek swats his hand away and punches the actor lightly on the arm. "Shut up!"

"Oh D," Julian chuckles, rubbing his arm. "What am I ever going to do without you?"

Derek smiles fondly at him, and can't help but wonder the same thing.

&.&.&

"Lo did say he was coming, right?"

"Mhhm," Julian replies, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Where the hell is he?" Derek asks, irritated.

"Give him a couple more hours," the brunette replies calmly. "He'll be here soon."

"You're only defending him because you're sleeping with him," Derek smirks.

"And you're only sour because you're losing," Julian grins, as Luigi's kart falls off another cliff. "You always did suck at this game."

"Please, he sucks at every game."

The two turn around and seeLoganlooking a little tired, nonetheless beaming widely at them. "Miss me?" he asks, tugging at his luggage.

"You wish," Julian says as he rolls his eyes. He carelessly tosses his controller onto the floor then makes room for Logan, who sits next to him.

"What kept you?" Derek asks. His eyes are still glued to the screen, despite the end of their game.

"My flight got delayed," the blonde explains, as he places his head on Julian's shoulder. "Totally not my fault."

"Whatever you say," Julian chuckles, placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

Logan sighs contentedly, then entwines their fingers.

"Okay," Derek says abruptly, as he stands up. "Come on you two. I haven't seen either of you in ages, and I'm not going to just sit here and watch while you two make out on my couch."

"What do you propose we do?"Loganasks, sitting upright.

"Wanna go swimming?"

"That's fine," Logan grins, as he stands and pulls Julian up with him. "You can watch Jules and I make out in your pool, then."

&.&.&

The pounding has been going on for almost an hour.

Still, Derek refuses to open his door.

"Derek, open up," Julian calls from the other side. The actor feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he stops knocking long enough to take it out. "Hello? Yeah, I'm here. He still won't—what do you mean try harder? Any harder and I'm going to break his door down! I can't just—I'm in his fucking dorm! Maybe if you were here with me—! I don't care whether you have—are you implying that I don't have shit to do? This isn't about _you_! Just—fuck it, all right? I'll call you in a bit."

The brunette lets out a frustrated sigh, before he pockets his phone and takes his anger out on the door in front of him.

"DEREK—," _BANG _"IF YOU DO NOT—," _BANG_ "OPEN THIS DOOR—," _BANG_ "IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS—," _BANG_ "SO GOD HELP ME, I WILL BLAST IT OPEN."

Julian's pounding on the door so furiously that he doesn't notice that it's finally open until he almost hits Derek square in the face. "Oh," he says, taking a few steps back.

"Are you coming in or not?" Derek snaps.

Julian fixes his friend a look of concern, before he wordlessly walks into the room.

"What're you even doing here?"

"We wanted to see you," Julian answers, taking a seat on the bed.

"We?"

"Lo couldn't make it."

"Oh," Derek says. He sits next to Julian before he adds, "Sorry about that."

"About what?" the brunette asks, mildly surprised.

"Come on, Jules," Derek says, looking guiltily at him. "I heard you arguing with him on the phone."

"We argue all the time," Julian shrugs. "And you heard what I said. This is about _you."_

"I've spent the last couple of weeks trying to convince myself that this whole thing isn't about me," Derek whispers brokenly. "You'd think that after nineteen years…"

"I get it," Julian assures him. "Public or not… Divorce is tough."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Julian continues, putting a hand around his friend's shoulders. "Seriously D, the 'divorced parents' club was not something either of us wanted you to join."

"I know," Derek sobs, burying his head onto Julian's neck. "I know."

He comes to his senses a few hours later, and throws the brunette out of his room with a wave and a quick thank you.

Later, Julian finds out that was the first time Derek cried since his parents told him the news.

&.&.&

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"He asked me to check up on you."

"Right," Julian answers tersely, as he closes the door.

Derek moves quickly and is in the apartment before the actor can protest. "Jules, please."

"Don't say it," the brunette says viciously. "Don't even try to—."

"He didn't want this anymore than you did."

"We fought _all the damn time_—I never thought that—."

"Jules," Derek says firmly, "Lo still cares about you."

"Stop," the brunette half-begs. "I _can't_." His eyes well up with tears, and he turns away before they spill over.

"I'm sorry," Derek cries desperately, pulling Julian into his arms. "I'm sorry," he repeats, because he can't think of anything else to say. "God Jules, I'm _so_ sorry."

"I didn't want to tell you," Julian sobs, as buries his head onto Derek's shoulder, and his hands tightly clutch the front of his friend's shirt. "At least, not right away. Not after your parents—."

Derek doesn't understand much after that.

When Julian wakes up the next morning, Derek's gone, but somehow he's lying on his bed with a blanket draped loosely over him.

&.&.&

"Didn't think you'd be doing this after college, did you?"

"Definitely not."

"Told you to skip it."

"Mhhm, but it'd be harder to rule the world without a college degree."

"Not when you look as good as me."

Derek snorts. "So are we going through with this or not?" he asks, waving his copy of the script in Julian's face.

"You're the one that wanted a break!" the actor cries humorously.

"Because we've been at this for two hours," Derek replies, exasperated. "There are only so many times that a person can—!"

"This movie could do wonders for my career," Julian interrupts.

"You say that about every movie you do," Derek says, rolling his eyes. "Have you even told Lo about this part?"

"I… may have mentioned it," Julian replies, stiffening a little.

"And?"

"He thinks it's fine."

"He's happy for you," Derek insists.

"I wouldn't say it like that."

"I'm just glad you two are talking again," Derek says casually.

"You said you'd throw me off a bridge if I didn't," Julian reminds him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Desperate times," Derek smirks. "God, why do I always have to keep you guys in tow?"

"Because you're the responsible one, D. You can't help it."

"Yeah well, maybe Lo could come over here and help you with this shit instead."

"But I heard they got Mila Kunis to play the lead," the brunette says quickly. "I could get her number for you if I get this role."

Derek shrugs. "Whatever, man."

"Okay, your sudden disinterest for the gorgeous actress aside," Julian says curiously. "Please… Just help me get the part."

The way Julian's looking at him convinces him to say yes better than a hundred actresses' phone numbers ever could.

"God Jules, the things I do for you," Derek sighs, as he turns his attention back to his script. "All right, how does this go again?"

All that practice pays off two weeks later.

When Julian bursts into Derek's apartment again, he pounces on the other boy and uninhibitedly wraps his arms around him.

"I GOT THE PART!" Julian triumphantly yells into his friend's ear. "I FUCKING GOT THE PART!"

"That's _amazing!_" Derek replies blissfully, as he holds onto Julian a bit longer than necessary.

&.&.&

That night they go out and celebrate.

The bar isn't that crowded, but music is blaring from the speakers and all the colorful blinking lights make Derek dizzy.

They love it.

When Julian spots one his fellow actors across the bar, however, he waves excitedly at him until he comes over to introduce himself.

"Cameron," he says, shaking Derek's hand.

"Hey," the other boy greets casually. "I'm Derek."

"I didn't expect to see you here," Julian shouts, grinning at the new comer. "Weren't you in Brazil?"

"Came back a week early," Cameron says, taking Julian's hand. "I heard about your new movie. Congratulations."

"Thanks," the brunette beams appreciatively.

"Now come and dance with me," Cameron smirks, pulling Julian onto the dance floor.

"Are you insane?" Julian cries, pulling away.

Cameron simply raises his eyebrow, then continues walking and leaves the younger actor behind.

Derek curiously eyes the new guy, then his friend before he shrugs. He then downs the rest of his drink and gives Julian a light push. "Go on, dance with him."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine," Derek says reassuringly, as he grabs another drink off the table.

"If you're sure," Julian grins. He reaches out to squeeze Derek's shoulder tightly before he adds, "Thanks, D! You're the best."

Derek has to agree with that, and briefly wonders why Julian's out on the dance floor with some older, stuck-up-looking celebrity when the _best _was back at the bar.

&.&.&

"_Jules!"_

"Hi D," Julian greets calmly. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"I broke a few traffic laws," Derek replies, marching over to the actor lying on the hospital bed. "What of it?"

"Didn't know you cared so much," Julian grins.

"I texted Lo as soon as I heard," Derek informs him, ignoring the sudden warmth in his cheeks. "He's really worried—"

"I'm sure," the actor says sarcastically.

"—what the hell did you do to yourself?"

"Ah, this thing?" Julian remarks casually, tapping his cast. "I broke my leg."

"I can see that," Derek says, exasperated. "But how did you—?"

"I fell down the stairs," Julian lightly explains. "Definitely not one of my finest moments."

"For fuck's sake, Jules!" Derek cries, outraged. "First thing tomorrow, I am going to get you a leash!"

"Come on, D, I'm not going anywhere," Julian pouts. "I lost the part."

That stops Derek short. "… You lost the part?"

"Yeah," the actor replies sadly.

"How come?"

"I can't act with a broken leg," Julian says matter-of-factly.

"But you worked so hard for it!" Derek protests.

"Shit happens," Julian grins. "I'll probably get to have a smaller role though, and I'll start filming that part once my leg heals."

"Can I buy you a leash then?"

"You've got to stop worrying, D," Julian laughs. "You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"I can't help it," Derek replies stubbornly.

"And why not?" the brunette asks, raising an eyebrow.

Derek pauses for a moment, and thinks that he could've said it then.

He should've.

"Because you're my best friend."

But he doesn't.

Because he has too much to lose, because Julian doesn't think about him that way, and Logan would totally have a fit, and—.

Derek looks up when he feels a warm hand over his own.

Julian smiles gently at him, before he inhales deeply and takes the words right out of Derek's mouth.

"I love you."


End file.
